Bound
by Wolfie.Micky
Summary: not good on doing summaries DX , anyways please comment and review ! I am not perfect I do make mistakes ! I don't not own them I wish I did, dante is female and vergil is male I'm not good on doing yaoi its rare when I do it mostly in other site asianfanfic for kpop yaoi :3! a big thank you to the man in my life he is my vergil he supports my writing no matter how weird! enjoy!


Dante stared at the moon from the little window they had above their room as she waited for her big brother also her lover, "Vergil" she sighed feeling lonely. It's been three months since he had taken a few missions that required leaving outside the country. The smaller demon hunter rolled to the side as she held one of his blue coat "I miss you" she closed her eyes as the sleep slowly enter her.

Vergil wiped the blood from Yamato, finally finishing the last of his missions in Europe. "That certainly took a while, glad they paid in advance" he started head back to his hotel room to prepare for a long back home. "Dante I'm coming for you little sister" he took out his phone that lady & Trish made him get to get in contact. He stared at the screen showing a pic of him & Dante kissing on the night they had officially became mates. He noticed a few texts from his lover. Vergil shook his head with a small smile seeing it was a few pictures of her being completely silly & last one she sent made his heartbeat. It was a pic of her wearing a red silk kimono as her hair was curled. He smiled seeing the small blush on her face as her hands formed a heart on her chest. With the texts saying 'baka come home safe' Vergil closed his phone ready to go back home where he belong.

Dante barged in into the office covered in demon blood "Damn those demon hounds don't play fair" she hung rebellion and placed ebony & ivory on her desk heading upstairs. She went to the bathroom removing all her clothes turning on the cold water. "Hope the smell come off" she let the cold water hit her as she watch the blood coming off her. 'God it feels so good' she leaned back against the wall as the water continues to go down her body. "Vergil" she closed her eyes whispering her lover's name feeling her body getting warm. "Vergil" she said as she remembers his strong big hands on her body feeling every inch not missing one spot. "Dante" she heard his voice as she jolted almost slipping.

Dante shook her head "Damn it Vergil, I need you" she sighed cleaning herself from the blood all over her. "Oh Dante" she stopped hearing his voice once more" Vergil?" She blushed finishing washing herself & turning off the water quickly grabbing her red kimono putting it on as she dashed to their room.

Vergil smirked as he saw Dante face flushed and surprised "Dante" he open his arms "I'm home" he still had the smirk on his face as he saw her jumping on him as he held her tight despite her being wet. "Big brother" she had her legs on either side of his body holding him tight. She pulled back placing both her hands on his cheeks as she rubbed her nose against him. "I missed you Vergil" she blushed more as she felt his arms around her waist trapping her in his grasp. "I've missed you as well my beloved mate" he kissed her chest as he removed the kimono from her body revealing her small petite body with her round breast with sinful curves. "Vergil" she bit her lip being naked in front of her big brother, "I want you" he growled feeling himself losing himself. "Devour me Vergil" Dante eyes changed from icy blue to Crimson red.

Vergil growled as his eyes changed as well and pulled on her hair hard revealing her neck having his mark from their first night together. "Oh Dante I'm really going to make you scream tonight" his voiced filled with danger, lust and very demanding.

Dante moaned as she felt his fangs penetrate hard on her neck "Vergil" she gripped into his coat as she felt the pressure building inside. "Oh Vergil" she trembled as she came hard "that was quick" he chuckled holding her. Vergil picked her up and gently put her on the bed as he removed his clothing. 'Oh Sparda' the small girl bit her lip as she stared at her mate in his naked form "like what you see baby doll" he stroke himself in front of her knowing it drove her crazy.

Dante growled pulling him on top of her "you have no idea" she kissed him deeply wrapping her legs around him. Vergil held her making out with his mate "more I want more" Dante whimper wanting him to dominate her.

Vergil slipped two fingers in her entrance "Mmm baby" she moaned as his fingers rapidly went in and out of her "Oh Dante you are soaking wet" he pulled out his fingers and putting them in front of her . She blushed as she licked his fingers clean 'Damn you Dante' he thought as his fingers played with her tongue.

"Mmm" she let out a sound of disappointment as he pulled his fingers "be still my love" he kissed her nose as he stood to grabbed his blue tie she had gotten him for his birthday. She knew what he planned to do as she held her wrist together above her head near the headboard. Vergil tied her wrist hard even though she can easily escape yet she won't dare "good girl Dante" she blushed more as she let out a sound that made his dick twitch "woof" he grabbed her legs placing them over his shoulder & made sure her lower body was completely seen by her "Vergil" she was shocked to see him have her stare as he had her pussy right in front of both of them. Vergil licked her clit as he looked at her completely embarrassed by the position. She trembled as she felt her sucking on her clit slowly "Vergil Ah" she arched her lower body more to him making him completely slip his tongue in her. "Mmm so sweet" he groaned devouring his little sister 'power I want more power' he spread her pussy lips seeing her hole over flowing with her juices. He smirked as he collected a small amount of saliva in his mouth and let it fall into the hole. "Oh fuck baby" her hole twitch as his saliva went inside, he licked his lips slowly enjoying the sight "I'm going to make sure you have a little something of me in you my little Dante" he flipped on her stomach lifting her ass in the air.

Dante let out a scream of pain as she left a cold steel knowing it was Yamato making small cuts on her inner thighs and her ass "you like this don't you baby" he pulled on her hair very hard making her stand on her knees. Dante growled in pleasure as he made a long slash on her neck making it not too deep. "Onii-chan" she drooled bit feeling the pleasure taking over "Dante " he let her upper body fall back on the bed as he held her waist knowing it will leave bruises "what do you want baby" he tease her entrance by rubbing his dick lightly.

Dante growled "You! I want my big brother in my tight pussy!" She shouted loud enough for the neighborhood to hear. He growled dangerously ramming into her and pulling out leaving the tip and rammed back in her hard and slow pace. Dante drooled feeling her brother in her deeply "Vergil..vergil ...more I want more" she screamed in pleasure as he changed his pace deeply penetrating her that almost a normal human wouldn't withstand. " Sparda so good" he groaned as her walls clenched when he pulled her hair holding her waist tighter. She keep screaming louder and louder losing the little humanity she had left and triggered into her demon form. Vergil triggered himself growing more inside her completely stretching her "Dante...Mmm about to cum" he grabbed her thighs as he claws dug in her skin "cum oh Sparda cum in me" she pleaded as her climax was soon to come. "Dante!" He growled loudly cumming inside her womb completely filling her up as her walls clenched around him as she came as well "Vergil" she howled reminding the city her brother was her mate.

They both de-triggered feeling drained "Dante" Vergil untied her and made her face him "Vergil" he smiled as he kissed her lips softly. He held her hand as he pulled her closer "someone is excited again" Dante giggled as he saw him get hard again. She got on top of him but had her pussy over his mouth "clean me big brother" she smirked as she bit her lip as he smirked as well spreading her pussy lips and licking her slowly. She moaned as she shivered "yes just like that" she played with her boobies pinching her nipples "Vergil I need more please baby I need you so badly" she cried in pleasure as he completely was eating her out again but faster & harder.

Vergil devoured his little sister as he felt her power going to him; he licks her once more slowly enjoying her suffering.

Dante moved herself to be above Vergil dick "good girl" he hissed as he watched his dick enter her once more.

She placed her hands on his chest as she began to move up and down slowly "Dante" he groaned as he felt himself losing control again ; she stopped bit as she leaned in toward his neck "I'll always be yours Vergil" she sank her fangs in him.

Vergil eyes got darker as he triggered once more "Dante we are bound together forever" his demonic voice send chills down her spine as he grew bigger in her. He pushed her off and pulled her to him as she screamed when he enter her hard and almost painfully. "Vergil! Fuck harder" she cried out in ecstasy having him penetrate her as hard and fast as his powers can. "Little sister likes it rough does she?" He pulled almost out and rammed back in his mate.

Vergil used his claw and slowly craved his name on her chest; she gripped on the sheet as she felt pain and pleasure from his thrusting and his twisted mind consuming them both. "I'm about to cum Dante" he penetrated harder in her as he smirked seeing his name on her chest slowly healing yet leaving the scar there 'so she does know how to control it' Dante screamed once more louder as she came again by her brother "Vergil !" He came in her once more filling her again, 'wouldn't be surprised she ended up with my babies already' he thought as he de triggered pulling out of her seeing their cum mixed in pouring out of her. "Can you not stare" he looked up to see her face completely red, he nodded and cleaned themselves up.

Vergil held his lover as he kissed her forehead "don't ever leave me alone again" she pout cuddling up to him "I'm sorry though we are good for a while now with the job I did" she nodded.

Vergil sighed happily holding his beloved mate, "I love you dante" he played with her hair. "I love you too Vergil "she yawn as she fell into a deep slumber. He smiled holding her tight "I'm glad to have you as my mate" he fell into a slumber feeling blessed to have her right here.


End file.
